The Way It Should Have Been
by Jetsfan6802
Summary: The way things should have ended up post ootp. Weasley and Dumbledore Bashing. Good Snape
1. Chapter 1

The Way It Should Have Been:

 **Chapter 1:**

 **Authors Note: I own nothing in regards to Harry Potter, J.K Rowling Does!**

Severus Snape apparated silently into the muggle village of Surrey. He was dressed smartly in a suit and tie so as to blend in with his surroundings. He strode confidently up to none other than #4 Privet Drive. He took a moment to collect himself before knocking on the front door. He patiently waited and after what felt like a lifetime the door was finally opened. Severus took in the woman before him and sneered " Hello Tuney may I come in." A one Petunia Dursely paled and quickly ushered the man inside before anyone could see him.

Petunia Dursley was a proud woman and she loved her family above all else. She looked to Severus and he opened his mouth to explain his unexpected arrival. He looked at her with disgust. He looked at her with such hostility and a hint of sadness. He began to speak: "Petunia your nephew has just been through one of the toughest trials of his life. This year he was drawn out by a fake vision from Voldemort that resulted in the death of his beloved godfather. I know that you and Vernon have been less than exemplary guardians for lack of a better term. I long have believed that the way you treated him was not your fault. Now I have scanned the property and removed a number of wards geared towards you all hating Harry. Please I implore you to treat Harry as if he is your son. For that is the way it should have been if that meddling fool Dumbledore hadn't intervened for the greater good. With that the man swung around and walked off the property. Shortly thereafter there was an audible crack as the man apparated away leaving the occupants of #4 Privet Drive in a shocked but hopeful silence for the first time in many years.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2:**

Harry Potter stirred early as was usual for him. He groggily heaved himself from his rickety bed and made his way down to start the arduous task of making the Dursley family breakfast.

As he stumbled down the well worn stairs he was greeted by the scent of a wonderful breakfast spread. He took the stairs two at a time in fear that he had woken up too late to make breakfast and would be duly punished. To his surprise the entire Dursley family was seated at the table waiting for him. A plate rested at the head of the table heaped with the breakfast foods Harry himself always prepared. As he entered the room his Aunt Petunia motioned for him to sit in the remaining seat his mouth watering at the delicious food on the plate before him.

Petunia spoke first. "Harry we have not been the best guardians to you." "Recently a  
Mr Severus Snape lifted many compulsion spells that were cast upon us to make us treat you poorly." To say Harry was dumbfounded was an understatement. Petunia decided to clarify as her nephew looked confused. " A long time ago Harry your mother and I resided near the village of spinners end. It was there that we both met and befriended a young man named Severus Snape. When Lily began to show the beginnings of being a witch he was instrumental in explaining everything to our family. I will not lie to you Harry I was extremely jealous of your mother and let that cloud my judgement for years to come. It was extremely difficult measure up to a full fledged witch, After school she was engaged to that Potter character and him being a noble and what not made it even harder to measure up. The night before they were to be wed we got into a fight and I didn't see her again. Then next I heard if her and that Potter character was when you showed up on my doorstep in the dead of night."

Harry was amazed as he took all of this new information in. Petunia continued to tell Harry how initially they decided to treat Harry like a son. Petunia felt guilty that she had treated her sister so poorly and vowed to make up for it with Harry. However it would not last because an aging white bearded man dressed in ghastly colored muggle clothes appeared on their doorstep a week later. He began by explaining that they should treat Harry poorly so that he would grow up knowing the value of hard work and would have no choice but to lean on the older Wizard for support. To Dumbledore's surprise the Dursleys were quick to say no to his request. IT was then that he cast compulsion charms on the family. As he left he sighed sadly and reminded himself this was all for the greater good. Severus when he had stopped by late last night had removed the charms, restored their memories and told them what the aging Wizard had done. To say Harry was furious was an understatement but his slytherin side took over reminding him to keep all of this information to himself until he figured out the extent of Dumbledore's machinations.


End file.
